


Everything's Fine: Songs to Write Obi-Wan To

by missmollyetc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for canon!Obi-Wan Kenobi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Fine: Songs to Write Obi-Wan To

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stepquietly for the cover

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Mollyetc/media/back%20of%20the%20album_zpsg9qb72jc.jpg.html)

[Everything's Fine: Songs To Write Obi-Wan To](http://8tracks.com/missmollyetc/everything-s-fine-songs-to-write-obi-wan-to?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [missmollyetc](http://8tracks.com/missmollyetc?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
